Taking Flight
by Floppiefish
Summary: Takes place in the future. About a girl born into a world of hating eyes and resentment only to be able to take comfort in her Mom and Dad. Feeling trapped she knows she must make a change. Rated T just in case.


A/N well this is my first ever story! :D I know its not the greatest BUT I just had to post it xp this idea has been in my head for a while. Basically this story takes place in the FuTuRE :O I think you'll figure out things once you read it. Btw the main character is named Kushina, but she's not the 'Naruto's mother' Kushina just in case you get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...obviously

Kushina POV

If I knew of a time where I truly felt like a free person.. I couldn't tell you. I'm only 7, and yet I have to deal with burdens that most people don't even have to deal with for their whole lives. Every day I must have perfect poise. I must have perfect manners. I must have perfect skills. I must be strong. I must be like my father. And yet I musn't be my father when it has to deal with thinking(they tell me all the time how much of an incompetent dunce he is and how the only thing he has going for him is his strength). I must never be as weak as my mother. I don't understand why I have to be so perfect. They tell me," You mustn't disgrace the family name. You already have the handicap of an idiot father, as well as a weak mother. You cannot afford to make their mistakes." I nod yes but I still don't get why. What's wrong with being like my father? Heck, he's Hokage! The greatest man I know. I'm very proud to be his child! As for my mother, she's the sweetest and most gentle person in the world. I would love to be like her as well. Strong like a tiger, but gentle like a butterfly.

Oh no

I get up from my bed and look at where the sun is. Aww man it already this late! Tsugoya's gonna kill me! I look around my room and spot the mirror. I don't go to the academy like a normal girl my age. I'm trained here in the Hyuuga manor. In fact I can't really remember the last time I stepped outside of the mansions boundaries. They tell me to stay behind the walls of the manor or I will get severely punished.

Even inside the boundaries I'm constantly supervised by my butler, Jamichi. I can never go anywhere alone. They always watch me and make sure I don't do anything reckless…or fun. I sigh inwardly and shake off my thoughts as I get ready. My room, no in fact my entire 'house' is grand and luxurious. I have a full size bed with a canopy top. I have a full walk in closet with an uncountable amount of clothes. My mirror sits on a white mahogany beauro. Everything has gold garnishes. Not to mention it's all decorated in my favorite colors, sky blue, lilac purple, and even some green.

Everything is custom made to fit my desires. Unfortunately, although I practically was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, I can never be happy. Everything just reminds me that I must be as grand and luxurious as the furniture suggests. I'm doomed to never roll in the mud. I can never scream on the top of my lungs. And lord knows I would be punished faster than you can say "banana pudding" if they found me jumping on the bed like a fool.

The only word I can use to fit this mammoth sized place is jail. I muffle out my last thought and save my thinking time for later. I'm practically ready, equipped with my training clothes. A deep purple tank top along with some black shorts(Below the knees, anything just above it and everyone would consider it 'inappropriate'), combat gloves and some training equipment such as kunais. All I have to do now is put my hair up in a ponytail.

I walk to the mirror. Inside I see a girl with pale pupiless white-blue eyes along with blonde hair being tied up to a single ponytail. Her face is round and small. Her lips were red and ripe as strawberries. My servants, parents, and countless others always say that I look as if i was an angel sent down from earth. I find it hard to believe at times but even if it was completely true it's still a small trifle to what I have to endure every day.

Once I feel content with my image, I jog downstairs and out through the door with Jamichi hot on my trails, yelling about how late i was. I ignore him as best I can and race to the outside and head towards the training grounds. Along the way I see a familiar site, people or servants rather, mostly clan members of the branch family. They look at me with contempt. All have blank white eyes. Eyes that haunt my every move. No comfort may come from them. Only a specific few that have this Hyuuga clan trait show compassion and kindness towards me. Even fewer towards my brother and my parents.

Just ahead my me I see a figure, my lovely trainer, Tsugoya. Jamichi disappears into the backround.

She rushes up to me slaps me across the face."You're late!" Tsugoya spat.

"Yes, I realize and I'm very sorry" I say while bowing holding in my urge to rub my stingning cheek. This was normal and thus was used to it by now. Tsugoya was an older woman in her late 30's. Although shrill and mean, she was a very pretty woman as most Hyuugas were. She had long black hair tied up in a tight bun, cream colored skin, and eyes of pale white.

"Inexcusable! Drop and give me 100 push-ups", the trainer ordered. Hmm she seems to be in a good mood, well more than usual anyway. Normally it would've been 150 and considering I'm late the minimum would've been at least 200.

Several hours later~

Battered and bruised, I drop on the ground exhausted. Tsugoya wasted no time and trained me vigorously. Unfortunately my Byakugan isn't fully developed yet. As a result of my blood being mixed with someone not of Hyuuga descent my Byakugan need more time to generate. Tsugoya wants to make it fully functional as soon as possible. Of course, this means extra training. Which is why I am constantly in the state I am in now, earthbound. At this point I was extremely tired and wanted to just sleep right then and there, but it was most improper to be lying on the ground like some bum. Tsugoya made sure that I wouldn't get used to the dirt for much longer.

"Get up missy. I went through everything you're going through right now with my chin up and with great pride."

I do as she says. As soon as I finally get to my feet Tsugoya promptly announces the obvious, "Good, now don't think you can just go to sleep yet, you still must have family dinner with lady Hinata and master Naruto at 6:30 sharp. Now go."

With that I'm dismissed. I head back into the 'house' while Jamichi follows not too far behind. Jamichi is an interesting Hyuuga. He has hair the color of wheat and has sharp black eyes. I heard his mom wasn't a Hyuuga and therefore didn't recieve the blood line trait. As a result I feel more compassionate towards him because my bother is the same way. Jamichi can be stiff and irritable at times but over the years we have somewhat became close. Even so, he still keeps a wall between us. A boundary that no matter how hard I try, will never break. I think he, like my brother, has a certain resentment towards Hyuugas. As long as I am what I am and I have the eyes that I have, we'll never be anything closer than butler and the child he supervises.

I know that straight after me, my brother, Hitori goes in for a training session. He trains more than anyone I know. Constantly trying to prove to everyone that he isn't a weak link in the Hyuuga chain. Many say his stubborn attitude to prove everyone how strong he is, is something inherited by my father. From what I know, that and his azure blue eyes are about the only things he inherited from my father.

My most precious time in the whole wide world would definitely be my family time with Papa and Mama and as well as with my brother Hitori.

I take a long deserved bath and as soon as I get out I quickly get ready. I put on my light purple kimono that has delicate blue flowers on it, and as well as a necklace with the Uzumaki symbol on it that Papa gave me as a birthday present. My hair is in french braids with each tied in the end by two blue bows.

Every time we have dinner, which is every Monday, Friday, and Sunday, I must put on a formal outfit such as a kimono. I find it annoying but other people don't quite feel the same way. Of course you'd think my Papa being Hokage could overrule this, but he doesn't want to ruin the Hyuuga tradition and thus goes along with it. As soon as I'm ready I rush down the spiral staircase to the dining area. I take my spot on the table and await my parents and elder brother. Soon enough, in comes my sunshine and my most favorite person next to Mama.

"Papa!" I shout. My father is strong and tall; clad with the Hokage robes of the Leaf Village. He may be the only person that I can be myself with. "Kushina! Come over here so I can hug you", Papa bellows in his strong voice along with a wide grin that would make any stress I may have endured disappear into thin air. I run to him as he gives me a big bear hug that only he can do. I myself have an earsplitting grin. After my Dad follows my exquisite mother, Graceful and full of strong poise. Her long shiny black locks and as well as her gentle demeanor have always kept me somewhat envious of her. In comparison I'm an oaf (At heart anyway, I must always carefully disguise my clumsiness) but it's also that kind spirit that always has me loving her to death. "Hello Kushina, how are you?" Mama says in her quiet but lovely voice. I smile at her and say, "Hi Mama" I hug her as well," I'm doing ok."

" I've had a rough time today with Tsugoya! Now I know why when I was late she didn't give much punishment. She knew that I was going to get trained harshly anyway!" I pout while sticking out my tongue at the very thought. Dad knows that Tsugoya is strict but he doesn't know how far she goes with the discipline. I would tell him but i'm almost positive she is about the same as all of the other trainers. Mama giggles while Papa begins to laugh." We have plenty time to talk, let's eat!" Mama giggles at Papa's excitement to get food in his mouth and agrees to the notion. As soon as we sit in our respective places Hitori decides to pop in.

My brother may be the only person that's around my age at 13 that I have a chance at being close with, but unfortunately we don't get along with each other. Or to be more precise he doesn't get along with me. I try very hard to be a good sister as well as a good friend but it never works out. To have no friends and to have a brother that doesn't want much to do with me, makes me feel isolated and lonely.

Hitori fits the description of a Hyuuga. He is lean and tall. He has black unruly hair and is very stern. He has a 'no nonsense' aura about him that contrasts greatly to my own. Hitori, even though has everything a Hyuuga could ever want, there is one flaw (at least according to the clan it's a flaw). He doesn't possess the Kekkai genkai known as the Byakugan. Instead he has big cerulean blue eyes that closely resemble Daddies. As a result the other Hyuuga members have shunned him.

I think because he was an outcast he grew a stone heart and a mind of steel that made him into what he is now.

"Hello Father, Mother, and Kushina. I'm sorry for being late but training went a little longer than expected." Hitori then sits at his seat and waits for everyone's reaction. I took note of the bandages of his hands and on his leg. Training always means intense work for Hitori. Seeing Hitori like the way he is always reminds me of how much worse things could've been. Papa bellows in laughter." Hitori, why must you always be so serious? My son, you must smile sometime, you remind me too much of your Mother's cousin", Papa bluntly states. Daddy is well aware of the happenings of Hitori's life and tries his hardest to keep things positive with light teasing and a happy atmosphere. Though his efforts prove futile, for Hitori will always have an unwavering stern look on his face.

I could've sworn I had also heard him mumble "As well as a certain Uchiha" Hitori simply ignores Papa's words and in seconds the food arrives and we all chow down.

Uchiha? Hmm. I think to myself as I stuff mash potatoes into my mouth. I had always wondered why it was such a forbidden topic. Everyone, everywhere in this whole dungeon of a place always has something bad to say about the rival clan. I had heard that Papa had even been great friends with the sole survivor, so why couldn't we be acquainted with them. I had never dared to ask Papa or Mama or Hitori or anyone for that matter about the situation.

It had always been "Uchiha, the vermin" or "Uchiha the unwanted" There were many negative comments towards the Uchiha, never positive. "Kushina are you okay? You have been chewing on that same piece of potato for the past 5 minutes." Mama had pointed out. "Huh? Oh", I giggle to myself and swallow the morsel, "No Mama, I'm fine…just thinking", I state with a somewhat whimsical manner.

Concerned, Mama questions, "Oh? What could you be thinking about then?"

I start to become a little fidgety and am unsure to ask or not about the forbidden clan. I debate the topic and come to the decision that I might as well ask now than never.

"Mama, Papa… I was wondering..." at this point even Hitori himself seemed intrigued with the conversation, and Papa continued eating but you could tell he was intently listening to what I had to say. His eyes pleaded saying tell us whats on your mind.

I take a deep breath and blurt out "Why are we so against the Uchiha? Why, Papa, are we so distant? Even you were good friends with the current leader…Sasuke was it?"

Papa was shocked and even some of the potato his fork had dropped on to the plate to add to his disbelief.

"Ku-Kushina, why all of the sudden such an interest in the Uchihas?" Papa wearily asks.

"Well Papa, I hear about them a lot. I don't understand. Everyone mocks them and says how they are horrid people. No one tells why." I practically whisper while fiddling with my necklace.

"So", I continued, "I just wonder why they are such a nuisance."

Papa had a dark look on his face before stating," Kushina, I don't want to have to talk about this ever again. They once were good friends of mine but that has changed drastically. I have to say that I don't agree to all the rumors that are spread inside the Hyuuga family, but there are reasons as to why we keep our distance. Remember that and stay away from them. Never go beyond that border. Promise me you'll do that for me." Papa stood up at this point and walks over to me. He bends down to my level so I can see his face clearly. His eyes have a piercing but honest glow to them. I don't have a choice but to nod my head in agreement.

Satisfied, Papa regains his happy-go-lucky attitude. The tense air is lifted and even Mama lets a sigh of relief escape her lips. We all commence with dinner. Afterwards Papa and Mama go to their room. Hitori is about to leave as well, but he does something surprising. He turns around and intensely stares at me and quickly states "Listen to Father, Kushina. He knows what he's talking about, so don't do anything reckless." Then as if nothing happened he turns around and begins walking to his chamber. Dazed and disappointed in realizing no questions were answered I return to my room. Back to where I started.

I sigh at the thought and drop on the bed. I look to my side to see the paper work I must do for my home school academy. I decide to get up and do the work now before I forget. I look outside and see that it was most likely only 8 o' clock. I begin to work at full throttle to get this paper work over with. After about 2 hours of non-stop work I finish. Now what? I think to myself. It was 10 but I wasn't tired. I roll on my bed and stretch. I then face the window to look outside.

I see birds flying across the sky in the distance. I think to myself about how much I would've loved to spread my own wings and fly away from this dungeon. As I think to myself this thought I also feared that one day, soon, I would have to break my Daddies promise.

A/N: Well thats the first chapter! Please tell me what your thoughts on it were. Was it good?Bad? Should i continue or is it too..not interesting xp Dont hesitate to review! Constructive critism is always welcome and I'm always open to new suggestions.


End file.
